Advice From A Student
by Missjulia.Miriam
Summary: Jiraiya asks for advice from Naruto and gets something surprising. Who knew? NaruHina JirTsu. Slight OOC-ness. Shippuden era. T for potty mouth and slight reference. One shot.


**Missjulia: Okay, so I know you're tired of the song fics but I need some feedback. You're all very devoted and wonderful and I just know you'll review. Right? Because I will not hesitate to murder you. I need something here people. So now you're helping me.**

**Kayla: We all need your help she's pretty caught up in her novel but she wants to put up more of these stupid-**

**Missjulia: THEY ARE NOT STUPID!!! WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING!?!?!? YOU ARE A MAIN CHARACTER (ALMOST)!!!**

**Kayla: … Calm down. So she's putting up more of these **_**wonderful**_** fan fiction pieces first. She wanted to try this out. So we'll se what happens. She does not own Naruto, she's just playing around. So here we go!

* * *

**

**Advice From a Student**

_Naruto POV_

So I was training with Jiraiya and suddenly he stops me and says, "Naruto, do you have any idea as to how to make a woman like you?" I was completely flabbergasted **(A/N: I TOTALLY LOVE THAT WORD!!!!)**. I mean, it was Jiriaya, reknowned womanizer… kind of. Then I realized that he was talking seriously, not just how to how to get a woman to be… well, I just don't want to know what he does with _those _women. And so I inquired "Who?" and he blushed. Blushed. I had to look up to make sure the sky wasn't falling and there weren't any pigs flying. I was shell-shocked. And he replied, "Tsunade." I had to check the sky again. Then I remembered the way he looked at her sometimes. When I noticed it before it seemed like a look of old companionship but when I looked back I could see that it was more.

I didn't have much experience in these things but I did my best. "Well, when I was younger life was a constant struggle to be noticed,' at this he took on a slightly guilty look, 'and I tried everything. All at once. I tried to be good with my ninja skills, I became a goof, I even tried being recluse and mysterious for a while. None of it worked. It just made them laugh more. I understand what it feels like to want someone to like you. I failed, but that doesn't mean you have to. I think the first thing that you should do is try to tell her how you feel. Don't be afraid, she won't punch you for telling the truth. If she returns your feelings, great. If not, then tell her that you want to still be her friend and comrade. Say that your feelings won't get in the way but that she should know that you love her, or whatever, and that you'll always be there for her. And be persistent. IF she tries to avoid you or tell you off that just say that you won't give up and refuse to sacrifice your friendship and piece of mind for this. Just say that you want her to be happy and that whether that includes you or not it doesn't matter. Just… be there for her, always." I think that that had to be the most philosophical thing that had ever come out of my mouth and clearly he thought so too as he checked to sky too. I just laughed and went back to my training.

I am happy to say that now, four months later Tsunade-baa chan and Ero-Sennin are now engaged to be married in three weeks time. About a week after they became engaged they approached me and thanked me. When I asked what for I was told that without my advice they would never had gotten together. I had just smiled and walked away, happy that I had done some good. Two days after that Hinata came to me and admitted her feelings. I was overjoyed as I returned them and was happy as a… I don't know, a daisy. I returned her feelings and we are now dating, and little does she know it I'm saving for an engagement ring, her father's approval be screwed. I guess karma isn't as much of a bitch as some say.

* * *

**Missjulia: Well, there you go, a shorter one this time. I felt the need to write some thing and there you go. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. THANK YOU!!!**

**Kayla: Yeah well-**

**Missjulia: NO! You are not allowed to talk, shut up. Sorry, thanks again, have a good time reviewing!**


End file.
